The Christmas Prince
by anamiii
Summary: Regina Mills is an aspiring journalist that gets put on a story about the Prince of Sherwood's rise to the throne. When a press conference goes south, she takes matters into her own hand to find her story. But what happens when the story she finds might affect the lives of those who she has come to care for?
1. Chapter 1

_**Happy holidays everyone! Taking a break from my WIPs to put out this little Christmas themed fic for the holidays. Not beta'd all the mistakes are mine, sorry. I'll fix it eventually. Until then, enjoy! More to come, with the hopes of finishing this before the new year. We'll see what happens.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Regina Mills made her way through the swarm of people, "Killian," she said trying to get a man's attention to no such luck. She huffed and walked faster, "Killian," she said again as she caught up with him and grabbed his arm.

"What do you want, love?" the guy said as he blatantly checked her out.

Regina internally cringed as she held up the papers she was holding, "I need to talk to you about this article. "You were supposed to give me 350 words about the ice dance competition and this is 685 about one of the dancer's outfit."

"So?"

"So I can't send this on for publishing. This isn't what Fiona asked for." This guy was aggravating but she couldn't lose her cool, not when she was still on the path to becoming a journalist.

Killian shrugged, "Just clean it up, love, I'm heading off." He started to walk away only for Regina to walk right back up and cut him up.

"Clean it up?" She asked incredulously, "This isn't a clean up, Killian, it's a complete rewrite."

"Are you an executive editor now?" he asked haughtily, "Darling, just take care of it. I'm leaving," with that he stormed away.

Regina stared after him in disbelief, did he really think she was going to just clean up his mess? The audacity of that jerk. She walks back towards her cubicle with her two friends watching her walk of defeat.

"You're a junior editor, you don't need to be cleaning up his messes." Mal stated as Regina got closer. Malinda Draco was probably her best friend at the magazine. They'd been friends since college and both landed jobs at the magazine as interns their junior year. She watched her for a moment, "You're going to do it aren't you? Clean up his mess like you always do.

"It's my job, I have to," Regina said slouching into her seat.

"We're junior editors, not writers." Mal argued.

"How else am I going to become a proper journalist if I don't do what Fiona wants and make her look good?" she asked.

"You are a damn good writer and if Fiona can't see that she's a total idiot. You'll be a journalist in now time," August piped in. August had started the same day that Mal and Regina did and the three of them had been inseparable ever since.

Regina smirked a little, her friends knew how to pick her up. Before she could reply, though, her phone went off, "This is Regina," she said as she answered.

"Fiona wants to see you, now," her assistant told Regina.

Regina closed her eyes _of course she does_ , "Tell her I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and looked over at her friends with an eye roll.

"The black fairy summons," she groaned picking up the pages she had printed earlier.

"Good luck," she heard from August and Mal as she walked off towards Fiona's office.

.::.

"You wanted to see me?" Regina said as she walked into the corner office of the floor. Behind the desk sat a very prim looking woman wearing all black. She smiled at Regina as she walked in, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Sit," she stated as she watched her.

"Is this about Killian's piece? I.." Regina started.

"No, no. Forget about that. What do you know about the prince of Sherwood?"

Regina frowned slightly, "The prince of Sherwood? Not much. Just that he likes to party and is next in line for the throne."

"Yes, that is true. But there is one more caveat, Sherwood has a one year retainer for the succession of the throne. With King Robert's passing last year, the retainer is coming to a close. Prince Robin is expected to either ascend to the throne or abdicate it by Christmas Eve." Fiona added.

"Okay," Regina responded, "What does this have to do with me?"

"Sherwood has a press conference set for the 18th, coronation on the 24th, and I need boots on the ground to catch the fireworks of whatever happens."

Regina's eyes widen, "Me? You want me to cover this story?"

"Yes, Regina." Fiona replied, "you are a very gifted writer and all my other usual writers are on vacation at the moment. So go home, pack, and get to Sherwood."

"Wait, am I.. am I supposed to be staying for the coronation?"

Fiona furrowed her brows a bit, "Obviously."

"So I'd be missing Christmas?"

"Well yes, but you will be compensated for your work of course. Go get me something good."

Regina nodded slightly and got up to leave, "Thank you, I won't let you down."

She walked out of the room and sighed, she didn't want to miss Christmas. Missing Christmas meant leaving her dad alone. Ever since her mother passed when she was a teenage it had just been the two of them. They would make her mom's favorite cookies and watch her favorite cheesy Christmas movies. They'd spend the day in with each other. She loved her dad and the thought of him alone on Christmas was troubling. She frowned as she grabbed her purse and coat and made her way out of the building and started walking down 8th.

She walked over to a diner, going in she went up to the counter, "Do you have my usual?"

"Burger, extra barbeque sauce, side of fries, and a shake. That'll be $5.48." Replied the guy behind the counter.

She smirked a little, "Put it on my tab."

"Tab? You think I give special treatment to you?"

"Yes, daddy, I certainly do," she shook her head slightly and leaned over to kiss her father on the cheek. Henry Mills, owned his own diner - Henry's Diner - and it was probably the only thing other than his little girl that he couldn't get enough of.

"How was work, princess?" he asked as he rounded the counter.

"It was good, I got a story assignment."

"Your own assignment? That's wonderful, sweetie!" he gave her a tight hug, "I knew you'd be able to get anywhere you wanted. What's the story?"

"They want me to cover the royal coronation in Sherwood."

"Regina, that's amazing. That could be the break you needed." He watched her for a second, "What's the matter? You don't seem too excited."

Regina shook her head, "It's a great opportunity, but I'd have to miss Christmas and I don't want to leave you alone."

"Peanut, I'm going to tell you the same thing your mother told me before I got this diner, you have to go after your dreams and just do the damn thing. Opportunities like this are not ones to miss out on." He tilted her chin up slightly, "I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about your old man."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. When do you leave for Sherwood?"

"Tuesday morning," Regina bit her lip, "I should probably start packing."

"Go get em, princess."

"Thanks, daddy. I'll tell you all about it when I get back." She kissed her father's cheek and grabbed her dinner before walking out and heading over to her apartment.

.::.

Regina arrived in Sherwood around 11:00AM local time and made her way out through customs and into the cold winter air. She walked through the crowd of reporters waiting for the Prince's arrival back into the country and made her way to the cab line to wait for a cab to take her to the inn she will be staying at during her stay in the country.

Her turn for a cab finally came and she waited as one of the airport staff members hailed one over for her. The cab came to a stop and she moved to place her suitcase into the trunk as some guy stormed into the cab and claimed it as his own.

"Hey, this is my cab!" she glared at the individual, "Wait in line."

"Sorry, I really need this," the guy said, he looked like he'd just spent months outdoors had a beard grown in and his hair was ruffled. He was wearing sunglasses and clearly in a rush.

"Tough. It's mine. Get out." She demanded.

"Sorry." The guy said again as he pulled the door closed and ordered the driver to take off.

"Selfish jerk!" Regina shouted. Unbelievable. The people in this country are real jackasses. She couldn't believe the nerve of that guy just waltzing in and stealing her cab. She crossed her arms clearly pissed.

Eventually she had gotten another cab, still bitter at the jerk who couldn't wait like everyone else, and made her way to the inn. After checking in she freshened up and got ready for the press conference that was set for 5:00PM that day.

Press from all over had gathered into Sherwood for this press conference. They would find out today if the prince had decided to accept or renounce the crown. Everyone wanted first dibs, some sort of unique angle, anything that would get their publication on the map.

Regina was even more nervous now. Not only was this a big deal, but this was her first solo story. This was all hers. This would put her on the map. She needed something good. She bit her lip as she made her way into the press room and took her seat. She pulled out her notepad and a pen and waited for the event to begin.

A half an hour went by and no prince. The press was starting to get a little restless when someone from the royal staff walked over to the moderator and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and turned towards the crowd.

"I'm sorry, we will not be having the press conference today. The prince is unavailable."

The crowd erupted into sounds of displeasure.

"Where is he? Why isn't he here?" "Does this mean he's renouncing the throne?" "Are we going to get to see the prince at the coronation?" Questions were spewed out from every direction. The moderator tried to keep the peace as much as possible.

Regina frowned when she heard the news and her nerves were even more on edge with the lack of any concrete information from the moderator. This wasn't good. No press conference meant no article. She needed something. She raised her hand, hoping to get a question in before they started to clear out.

"Yes, you with the red scarf?" the moderator said looking at her.

"Is the press conference going to be rescheduled?" she asked, plenty of other reports seconded her question.

"No, the press conference will not be rescheduled."

Regina bit her lip, shit, "Can we schedule an interview with the prince?" she piped in.

"The prince will not be holding interviews. I'm sorry, please make your way to the exit." With that the moderator stepped away as more sounds of disapproval arouse in the press room.

Regina sighed, what now? She gathered her things, discouraged, as she made her way out with the rest of the press to the awaiting town cars that would take everyone back to the inn. The car had filled up by the time she had gotten there, forcing her to wait for the next one. She glanced over to her right and saw some workers taking things into the palace.

 _Maybe I can find another angle to this story without a conference._ She thought. She looked around and detoured from the rest of the group, slipping into the palace with the workers and finding one of the many halls.

"Wow," she said as she looked around. She dug out her phone and started to take pictures of the room and the artifacts. If anything she would have something she could use as visuals.

Before she could get very far, she ran into an older woman.

"Can I help you?" The lady asked.

"Oh ..uhm, I'm…" Regina stuttered.

"American," the lady filled in. "Are you the new American tutor for Princess Mary Margaret? Veronica Mason?"

Regina's eyes widened slightly and she felt herself nod yes, "Yes, I am." she added. _Undercover new angle it is_.

"I thought you weren't coming in until later, come on follow me. Where's your luggage?" the lady asked as she led her through a hallway.

"Oh at the inn," Regina replied as she walked behind her looking around.

"We'll send someone to get it. I'm surprised you got a room with all the press in town."

Regina laughed a little quickly making sure her press badge wasn't showing through, "That's alright, I can go get it later."

"Suit yourself, I'm Miss Eugene Scarlett by the way. Did your company give you the curriculum I sent over?"

"No, they must have forgot." Regina replied not knowing how else to play this.

"Figures," Miss Eugene scoffed, "You Americans can never do anything right. I'll get you a copy. Here's hoping you last longer than the last tutor."

"What happened with the last tutor?" Regina asked trying to keep up with the older woman. She was quicker than she had thought she'd be.

"Something about a mouse in the bed." She jipped as she led her into a room with another older woman and none other than the selfish jerk who had stolen her cab earlier that day.

Regina gasped as she saw who it was. Look of recognition registered into his face as well as he narrowed his eyes in confusion as to what she was doing here.

"Your highnesses," Miss Eugene addressed, "This is Veronica Mason, Princess Mary Margaret's new tutor. Miss Mason, this is Queen Ava, and Prince.."

Before she could finish the prince piped in, "Selfish Jerk," smirking at Regina, "Had I known you were coming here we could have shared a cab."

Regina paled significantly, "I.. I'm sorry.. I didn't know."

"Nothing to apologize for, milady. If anyone should apologize it should be me," he winked at her as his little sister walked into the room on crutches. The prince ran over to his little sister, picking her up and turning her around.

"Big brother!" she squealed in joy as she hugged her brother who she clearly adored.

"I missed you, squart." He said as he put her down.

"Robin," the Queen chastised, "how many times have I told you not to be rough with her."

"I'm not a porcelain doll, mother," the princess argued. She must have no older than 12, but she had a mind of her own that much was clear.

"The beard looks awful, Robin," the Queen added looking at her son.

"It does," Princess Mary Margaret added, "You look like hobo."

Prince Robin rolled his eyes, "I only grew it to prevent being recognized," he glanced back at Regina, "clearly it worked."

The princess finally saw Regina, "Who are you and what are you doing in my palace?"

"Princess Mary Margaret," Miss Eugene smiled at the young princess. "This is your new tutor."

"I'm Re.. Roni, uhm Veronica, but you can call me Roni, Mary Margaret."

The princess narrowed her eyes, "You're supposed to call me, your royal highness."

Regina stared at the little girl in shock, okay this is going to be harder than she initially thought. Luckily for her the Queen interrupted the princess, "Please try not to scare her away."

The princess smirked at Regina, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not afraid of mice either," Regina added.

"Wonderful," Miss Eugene responded, "I'll show you to your room, Miss Mason if you follow me."

"RIght," Regina replied turning towards the royals, "Your highness, thank you." She attempted a curtsy as she was walking backwards and ran into a vase causing it to shatter on the floor. "Oh my god," Regina exclaimed, "I'm so sorry. I hope that wasn't expensive or…"

"It was 18th century marble," The Queen responded as she looked at her shattered vase on the floor. The prince next to her clearly trying to keep his amusement at the whole situation at bay but failing slightly as he watched Regina scurry out of the room.

.::.

Regina was standing alone in the room she would be occupying in the palace. She came here for a press conference and now found herself in the palace itself disguised as a tutor for the princess. Oh lord, she was either going to end up in a shit load of trouble or get a great story out of it. She dug out her phone and dialed her editor.

"Regina?" she heard her boss say on the line.

"Hey Fiona, listen slight issue."

"What?"

Regina bit her lip, "So the prince cancelled the press conference but I somehow ended up inside, undercover as a tutor for the princess. What do I do now?"

"You did what?" She asked.

"I don't know how it happened but maybe I can find a story…"

"That's brilliant, I knew picking you for this story was the right call." She praised.

Regina looked shocked for a second, "Thank you, but I can't go to prison for this right?"

"How would i know?" Fiona stated, "Get me something good. Tons of video, audio, pictures, whatever you can." And with that she hung up the phone.

Regina closed her eyes as she sat down on the bed. Well she was in this might as well make it work.


	2. Chapter 2

**_This isn't beta'd so any mistakes and typos are my own. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy :)_** ** _Merry Christmas to everyone celebrating today or tomorrow!_**

 ** _Please review :)_**

* * *

Chapter 2

Regina made her way down the hall with Miss Eugene towards the study room where Princess Mary Margaret was waiting for her.

"Princess, you remember Miss Mason?" Miss Eugene asked as they walked in.

"How could I forget?" the Princess mumbled.

"Right, well study hard. You know how your mother wants you doing well." Miss Eugene said turning towards Regina, "She's all yours."

Regina pulled out the seat next to Mary Margaret's and yelped as she saw a mouse on the chair. Mary Margaret laughed picking up the mouse, "I thought you said you weren't afraid of mice."

"I'm not, I just got surprised," Regina muttered as she sat down on the now vacated seat as Miss Eugene left the room.

The princess worked on some math problems before giving Regina her paper to look over. Regina stared down at the complex equations attempting to figure out if they were right or not. Truth was she wasn't the greatest at math, she was a writer after all. She would much rather do that than numbers. She hummed slightly as she looked over the paper attempted to make it look like she knew what she was doing.

"Well?" the princess said, "How'd I do?"

"Uhm, it looks good to me," Regina said looking over at the Princess.

"I got a 93 on the state exam," the Princess added.

"Wow, well since you're so good at math how about some English? We can do some writing, that was always my favorite," Regina said pulling out the English book from the stack.

"You're a writer?" the Princess asked.

"Yeah well no," Regina said catching herself, "I studied it in New York."

"New York? I thought you were from Virginia."

Regina looked at the princess, crap okay, "I am," she said, "I went to school in New York." She turned back towards the textbook biting her lip.

The princess was watching her, "You're wondering what happened to me, aren't you?"

"What? No, no, of course not," Regina quickly said as she turned her gaze back to the princess who had started to stare out the window.

"It's called spina bifida, there's no cure for it." The princess rolled her wheelchair over to the window, "Poor little rich girl, right?" she asked.

Regina frowned slightly watching the princess, she was strong. Stronger than most her age. Regina admired her for that. She might just be pretending to be a tutor but that didn't mean she didn't have to give her some words of wisdom. She got up and walked around the desk to where the princess was looking out the window. "Brave little girl, is what I was thinking," she said as she bent down to eye level with the princess, "You're stronger than most people I know." She heard some noises coming from outside and got up to look out the window.

Outside in the courtyard she saw the Prince, Robin, shooting arrows at a target, she smiled softly and then turned towards the Princess, "How about we get some fresh air?"

The two of them made their way out to the courtyard where Prince Robin was still shooting arrows.

"What are you doing, Robin?" Princess Mary asked as they got within earshot.

He turned around at the sound of his sister, "I'm practicing with my new bow," he looked over at Regina who was staring at him with her jaw open slightly. "Are you alright?"

"I uhm, yes," she started, "You just look different without the beard. I guess you probably got rid of it because your mother didn't like it. Not that a full grown adult has to do everything his mother says but…" she rambled on cringing slightly at how flustered she was in his presence. He smirked slightly watching her, she wasn't like most of the girls he'd met. She was unique. There was something about her that was special. "So, archery?" she added changing the subject.

"Yeah, my father taught me when I was little," he lined up his bow and shot an arrow hitting one of the outer rings.

"Can I try?" Princess Mary asked.

"Oh no, this bow is too heavy for you…" he started to say.

"I think Princess Mary Margaret can handle that bow just fine, unless you're afraid of being shown up" Regina sassed, much more in control of her words than she was a moment ago. Robin raised a brow impressed at how she defended his baby sister and amused at her teasing. He could get used to her.

"Fine, alright then," he said handing Mary Margaret the bow, "Be careful. Mother would lob off my head if she saw this."

"Better your head than something else," Mary Margaret replied.

"Princess Mary," Regina exclaimed shocked at the little girl's crudeness.

"Like his ear," Mary clarified, yeah okay that's not what she meant at all and everyone knew it. She grabbed an arrow and lined up her shot hitting the bulls eye on the first try. "Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Oh wow, amazing!" Regina blurted, "High five," she said holding up her hand. The princess looked slightly confused but high fived her tutor nonetheless.

"Your turn, Roni," Mary Margaret said handing her the bow.

"Oh no," Regina shook her head, "I can't, I don't know how to shoot an arrow."

"It's not that hard," Robin said walking up behind her, "Here, hold it like this," he gave her the arrow and helped her get into position, "bring your arm back, just like that. Keep your target in eye and shoot."

She could feel his breath on her neck as he guided her into position, she held her breath as her heart started to race. _Regina, calm down_ she told herself as she tried to keep focus on the target and not on the very handsome prince who was showing her how to use a damn bow and arrow. She felt him move away and looked back towards him, which of course, moved her body enough to aim towards a window of the palace and not the target as she let the arrow go. The arrow went crashing through the window into a painting where Miss Eugene had been standing. She gasped as she stared at the arrow.

Down at the courtyard, Regina's eyes went wide as she realized what she had just done. "Oh shit."

"Okay we need to get out of here, right now," Robin said laughing slightly at what had just happened, he grabbed the handles, of Mary Margaret's wheelchair and ushered Regina quickly out. The three of them scurrying off as Miss Eugene stared down at them.

.::.

"How do I even do this? It's gibberish. I can't do math," Regina groaned as she looked at her computer.

"You could, hire a tutor," August said over the webcam trying not to laugh at his horrible joke. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Just stay calm," Mal added, "be one with the numbers."

Regina was about to respond when there was a knock on her door, "gotta go." She closed the skype box. "Come in," she said to whoever was on the otherside of the door.

The door opened to reveal Princess Mary Margaret in a pretty pink dress being rolled in by Miss Eugene.

"What are you doing?" the princess asked Regina.

Regina smiled as she stood up at the princess' entrance, "Just going over your lesson plan for tomorrow, lots of numbers and equations…"

"We're sorry to have barged in, but Princess Mary insisted," Miss Eugene said.

The princess looked up at Regina, "I'd like you to be my guest."

"Guest for what?" Regina asked.

"The royal family is having a cocktail reception for the esteem members of nobility," Miss Eugene explained, "And you, apparently." She added.

Regina narrowed her eyes a bit, clearly the broad wasn't her biggest fan but the Princess was, she bent down to eye level with the princess and smiled, "I'd be honored to be your guest, Princess."

The princess smiled, "Perfect, I'll see you soon." Miss Eugene turned the Princess' wheelchair and rolled her out of Regina's room. Regina watched the go before going over to the wardrobe now housing her clothes to find something that would be suitable for the cocktail reception. Settling on one of the dresses she had packed and a pair of tights, she pulled on her favorite converses and started to get ready for the party.

.::.

The party was in full swing, plenty of nobility and government officials were mingling amongst each other. There were plenty of drinks being served by waiters on gold trays. Waitresses were walking around with hors d'oevers on trays for the guests.

Regina stood back towards one of the walls taking in the scene she had a glass of champagne in her hand but that was all that she was planning to drink that night. No she needed to stay in control to observe. One of the waitresses walked over to her with a tray.

"Jellied meat, madame?"

Regina looked down at the jiggly supposed meat and internally cringed, "no, no thank you, I'm good," she smiled a little as the waitress nodded and walked off to another guest.

Regina looked around and noticed the Queen talking to someone, the prime minister she overheard. She pulled up the camera on her phone and snuck a picture of the two of them as someone else walked over to greet the Queen. She took another picture listening discreetly to see who it was.

"Your majesty, you look radiant," the man said.

"Thank you, John," the Queen responded as she gave him her hand for him to kiss. John? Who was John, Regina thought making a mental note to research this.

"Where is that cousin of mine?" John said, "Still galavanting off on some off the grid country?"

Cousin? He was a relative? As if on cue, Prince Robin walked in fixing his cufflink and walked over to his mother kissing her cheek, "Sorry I'm late, mother. I couldn't find my cufflinks."

"Robin," John said, "I heard you were in Yorkshire, must have just missed you. I was spending time with the president at the Ritz."

"I was in a tent on the beach and not up some old prick's arse," Robin responded staring down John.

Regina bit her lip trying not to laugh, the prince certainly had a sense of humor. She was about to take another picture when the Princess rolled over behind her.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Princess Mary asked as Regina turned towards her.

"I am," Regina nodded, "thank you for inviting me."

The princess narrowed her eyes, "You seem quite fascinated with my brother," she noted.

Regina swallowed, "I was just...looking for something to eat." she said thinking on her feet, "I'm not a fan of jellied meat."

"Me neither," the Princess agreed about the jellied meat. "Come on, follow me." She started to walk off. Regina frowned slightly and followed her out to the other room. The princess had led her over to a table with christmas cookies and fruit near a fireplace and Christmas tree. She sat down and motioned for Regina to take the other seat before handing her a cookie. Regina smiled and took it taking a bite. "Better?"

"Much better," Regina replied wiping her lip. "So why are you so nice to me all of a sudden?"

The princess looked at Regina, "Because you're different from everyone else."

"Because I break shit and can't curtsey to save my life?" Regina joked.

"No," Princess Mary rolled her eyes, "you treat me like a normal kid."

"You are a normal kid," Regina insisted.

"Yeah, yeah," Princess Mary responded, "A normal kid with a castle and crown."

"Hey, nobody's perfect," Regina replied nudging the Princess' shoulder and giving her a wink.

John walked over to the two of them at that moment, "Princess Mary," he said gleefully.

"Cousin John," Princess Mary said less than enthusiastically.

He looked over at Regina and whispered rather loudly at the princess, "Did the queen invite one of the maids to the party?"

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, "She's my tutor and I invited her." Regina put down her cookie and stood up, waving slightly. "Roni, this is my cousin John. John, this is Roni." The princess introduced.

"Hi John." Regina said.

John gave her a look, "You shall address me as Lord of Oxbridge."

"I find that nobility that insist on going by their titles are the same as those who drive porsches," Prince Robin sassed as he walked over to the group, winking at Regina.

"What's wrong with my porsche?" John asked.

Robin shrugged slightly, "Nothing wrong with it, just what it's compensating for. That's the issue."

Regina smirked watching the two of them, the prince was quite likable unlike what the papers and tabloids had made him out to be. A woman walked over garnering the attention of both Robin and John when Mary turned to Regina.

"John hates Robin because he's one ahead of him in the line for the throne," she explained.

"Wait," Regina frowned, "If Robin abdicates the throne, it goes to John? Not you?"

"Male blood line. Totally sexist and out of date. Absolutely ridiculous." Mary Margaret said with an eyeroll.

"I'll say," Regina agreed looking over at Robin as he entertained one of the guests.

.::.

After the party, Regina made her way back to her room and pulled open her laptop to skype with her friends back home and tell them all about the party and everything she had learned.

"Jealous Cousin Fights For the Throne," Mal said, "you could totally work with that angle."

"I could but I need more information," Regina said, "You know what I really need is one on one time with the Prince."

Mal smirked slightly, "What's he like?"

"Nothing like what I was expecting," Regina answered, "He's cocky, sure, but there's something else, a vulnerability of some sort. I don't know. I can't really describe it."

"Oh my god, you are so smitten with him!" August piped in.

"She's blushing," Mal added, "Oh you like him."

"I do not," Regina insisted. Changing topics, "You guys seriously, I'm supposed to find dirt here for this story but I don't think there is any. Help."

"Sweet cheeks," Mal said, "They're royals. There's dirt. You just need to find it."

August nodded, "Wherever there's crown jewels, there's dirt. Just gotta sniff it out. You got this."

"Yeah okay," Regina replied, "I'll figure something out."

"Get that one on one with the Prince, I'm sure he's got stories." August suggested.

"Get him drunk," Mal added.

"Malinda!" Regina gasped.

Mal shrugged, "Just a suggestion. I mean, you could always seduce him."

"I'm hanging up now," Regina shook her head. She loved her friends but she wasn't sure how helpful they really were sometimes.

"Bye, darling," August laughed as Regina shut off her computer.

She changed out of her dress into pajamas and got ready for bed. She needed to find a way to get some alone time with the Prince, she just wasn't sure how. She yawned as she shut off her bedside lamp, she'll figure it out in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rating of this fic is going to go up in chapter 5...just FYI. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Regina walked down the hall as she heard the piano. Someone was playing it in the library. She walked towards the sound, closing her eyes slightly to listen to the pretty melody. She peeked into the room and saw the prince behind the piano completely engrossed in the music. She smiled watching and pulled out her phone to record him playing. She watched getting lost in the music herself, that she notice that she was leaning against the door until she moved it causing it to make a noise.

The prince stopped playing and looked up at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry, your royal highness" Regina apologized, "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Please, just call me Robin." Robin responded.

"You're very talented."

"Thank you," Robin said as he walked around the piano, "My father insisted I learn when I was younger, he said that music made the soul happy."

Regina smiled, "I heard the King was a great man."

"He was," Robin nodded.

"I'm sure it won't be easy to replace him."

Robin shook his head slightly, "I'm not trying to replace him."

"No, of course not. That's not what I was insinuating." Regina quickly explained. "I just meant you must be under a lot of pressure from what everyone is expecting of you."

Robin slipped his tongue out licking his lip, studying her, "You're under more pressure than you bargained for aren't you?" Regina's eyes widened in confusion at his statement, did he know her secret? "My sister can be a lot to handle." he clarified at her look.

Regina breathed out a sigh of relief, "Right, yeah I actually think she's great."

"After my father passed away, she took it really hard." Robin added.

Regina visibilly softened, "I lost my mom," she wasn't sure why she felt the need to give out this piece of information but she felt comfortable in his presence. "Ovarian cancer," she further explained the cause of her mother's death. Again she wasn't sure why she gave out the information.

Robin watched her with a soft gaze, "Then you know."

Regina took a few steps closer to him, "Holidays are the worst. Trying to be happy when there's something missing, it's hard."

Robin nodded stepping in her direction, "I'm glad that Mary Margaret has someone to talk to."

"Are you back to stay?" Regina asked. "I've heard the rumors about you abdicating the throne, are they just gossip?"

"Everyone seems to think they know what I'm going to do, the truth is I'm not sure," he answered her.

"I heard you don't want to give up your lifestyle, that's why you would abdicate."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "And what lifestyle might that be?"

Regina shrugged, "I don't know. Women, wine, debauchery?"

"Is that who you think I am?" he asked her slightly amused.

Regina smiled a little, "I don't know who you are."

Robin bit his lip looking down at the floor, "My mother's expecting me," he deflected, not wanting to continue this just yet. With that he walked past her slightly brushing her arm on his way out.

Regina frowned slightly, she hadn't wanted that moment to end. For professional purposes of course. There wasn't another reason she may have wanted to continue talking. Of course not, she wasn't smitten with him. This was for pushing her career forward. Right?

She sighed and turned around walking out and back to her room.

.::.

That night, the family had held a little party for their family and close friends to add more ornaments to the tree and remember the King. Once again, Regina was invited to attend by Princess Mary.

After everyone had gathered around and gotten a drink, the Queen stood by the tree and held up her glass to make a toast. "I am so thankful for you all, especially around the holidays. You all meant so much to my beloved husband and he would so happy to see you all here right now. To family and old friends, may the holidays be every merry."

"And to new friends," Princess Mary said smiling up at Regina, loud enough for Regina to hear as well as Robin who was standing close by. Regina smiled down at her before catching Robin's eye and taking a sip of her champagne.

John picked up an ornament, "The King gave everyone handmade ornaments last year, said they were foxes, but they look more like squirrels."

"It was very important to the King to give out something handmade," The Queen replied.

"Regardless of if they looked like foxes or squirrels," Robin added giving John a look. They clearly did not like each other very much. The Queen smiled at her son. Regina watched the display with amusement.

"I found this one," the Queen said holding a box and opening it to pull out a wooden arrow shaped ornament, "It was hidden in the closet, your father was never good at hiding things." She smiled, "I think he was going to give it to me last Christmas."

"It's beautiful, mother," Robin said as he looked at the ornament in his mom's hand.

"I love it," Mary Margaret added.

"Would you do the honors, Robin?" Queen Ava looked to her son holding out the ornament.

Robin smiled at his mom, "It would be my pleasure." With delicate ease he found an empty spot on the tree and placed the ornament there.

Regina watched the family and smiled. "It's beautiful, your majesty."

"Tell us about your traditions, Roni." Robin said turning back towards her.

"Oh uhm, well my father and I always light a candle for my mom. We'll make her favorite holiday dishes and Christmas cookies and we'll watch her favorite Christmas movie while we eat," she smiled thinking about it. "I know what it's like to miss someone you lost. Especially during the holidays."

"Happy holidays," they all heard from the door and looked over to see a woman walk in with a box in her hand.

"Lady Marian!" John bellowed, "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, things were starting to get really boring around here." He leaned in to kiss her, reeking of alcohol.

She pushed him back, "I see you started celebrating early, John." Pushing past him she walked over to the Queen, "Your majesty," she curtsied and looked over the Queen's shoulder at the Prince. "Hello, Robin, Merry Christmas."

Robin smiled politely and walked over to Marian to kiss her cheek, "What a surprise to see you."

"Lady Marian has come to spend the holidays with us," the Queen explained.

"Wonderful," Robin said trying to hide his disdain at the idea of her sticking around.

John walked over and grabbed Marian's hand pulling her towards the couch, "We have so much to catch up on."

"Excuse me," Marian said to the Queen as she walked off with John.

Robin watched her go before saying only loud enough for the Queen to hear, "I wish you'd told me she was coming."

"I thought it would be a nice surprise," the Queen replied.

Robin hummed and walked over to where Mary Margaret and Regina were talking, he bent down to kneel next to his sister and join in on the conversation they were having.

John and Marian were off to the side catching up when she looked over at the three of them and frowned slightly, "Who is that?"

"That's the Princess' tutor."

"Huh," Marian acknowledged sizing her up and narrowing her eyes at the chucks Regina had worn with her outfit, "Interesting choice of footwear." She put on a smile, one that was clearly fake and walked back to the Queen. "Your majesty, I brought this as my humble contribution." She opened the box she had walked in with to reveal an ornament of a silver dove.

"A dove, how lovely," the Queen smiled.

Marian turned her gaze to the Prince, "Robin? Will you put this on the tree?" Robin looked up at her before getting up, "Be gentle with it." She said as she handed it over to him to put it on the tree.

He fought against an eye roll and took the ornament and added it to the tree.

Regina watched the whole scene and frowned slightly, what was the deal with Marian and why did the Queen invite her to stay? Was she hoping that maybe she could help persuade him to take the throne? There was definitely some history between the two of them but she wasn't sure exactly what it was.

.::.

Regina was in the tutoring room looking at some of the pictures she had taken from the party and around the palace when Princess Mary Margaret walked in.

"Good morning," the Princess said startling Regina from her thoughts.

Regina quickly shut her laptop and turned towards the princess, "Good morning," she said with a smile.

"What are you doing?"

"Just going over some notes for your lesson today, are you ready to get started?"

"Nope," Mary Margaret said, "We're going to make Christmas cookies!"

Regina tilted her head and raised her eyebrow, "you're going to get me into a lot of trouble if we don't start your lesson by 9:30."

"Not as much trouble as I can get you in if I told them your real name, Regina Mills."

Regina's face paled and her eyes widen, "How… How did you…" she felt her heart starting to race, shit, this wasn't good. She could end up in prison or worse.

"You're a shitty tutor, you don't know a thing about math," Mary Margaret explained, "And I looked at your laptop while you went to the bathroom yesterday."

Regina sighed, of course she did, "I'll go pack," she said as she picked up her laptop and started to walk out.

"Wait," Mary Margaret called out. "No one has to know."

Regina furrowed her brows, "You're not going to tell anyone?"

"Nope, not if we make a deal."

Regina lifted an eyebrow, "What kind of deal?"

"Write the truth about my brother and I'll keep your secret."

"The truth? What do you mean?" Regina asked.

"The tabloids paint him as some playboy who is afraid of growing up. That's not even close to what he really is. If you can write the truth and show the world the man, my big brother really is, your secret is safe with me."

Regina digested the princess' words. Well that's a turn she wasn't expecting. She had pegged him for the philandering playboy but that title wasn't fitting the man she had met. Okay well this she could do, "Okay," she told the princess, "I'll write the truth about your brother."

Mary Margaret smiled, "good, now about those cookies."

Regina rolled her eyes, "fine, fine. We'll make cookies," she laughed as the two of them walked out of the study room and towards the kitchen.

The two of them had made the cookie dough and rolled it out on the counter. The princess was tasked with cutting the cough dough with the cookie cutters Regina had found in one of the drawers.

"So what's the deal with your brother and Lady Marian?"

Mary Margaret glanced at Regina, "Is this for the story?"

Regina shrugged, "I have to know the truth in order to write it, right?"

"Oh huh," Mary Margaret responded, "He used to love her, a long time ago." she emphasized the last part, "I don't know what she's doing back or what will happen between them now though."

"John seems into her," Regina mused as she placed the cut cookies on a cookie sheet.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, "He wants everything my brother has, always has. Always been a jealous little prick." She sighed, "Everyone always wants what we have."

Regina watched her, "You're the royal family," she reasoned.

Mary Margaret put the cookie cutter down looking at the table and shaking her head, "Things were different before my father died, now he's gone."

"Hey," Regina said wiping her hands and moving closer to the princess to wrap an arm around her, "He's not gone. You'll always have him in here," she said pointing to her heart, "Let's finish these and get them in the oven so we can decorate them." Mary Margaret smiled and nodded as the two of them continued to cut out the cookie dough and make the cookies

.::.

Robin was in the library playing the piano when Marian walked over looking in.

"May I come in?" she asked watching him.

He looked up stopping, "Please," he pulled the key cover down clearly he won't be getting to play any more as she walked over and sat down next to him on the piano bench.

"Are you okay with me staying here for the holidays?"

"Of course," he said turning to her, "Although I am wondering why you are."

"Because your mother asked me to," she responded, "But also, I haven't ever gotten over you, Robin. And I don't think you're over me either."

Robin gave her a look, "We both know this isn't going to work, Marian."

"At least let me help you with the benefit tomorrow. You need to make a good impression on the people if you're going to have their support as king." She started, "Besides, we've always made a great team."

Robin scoffed getting off the piano bench, "That benefit is a fundraising event for the orphans, not a fucking PR stunt."

Marian rolled her eyes, "You're being naive."

Robin turned towards Marian, "Tell me, if I wasn't next in line for the throne, would you even be interested in me?" he asked changing the conversation.

Marian shrugged, "That's part of who you are."

"Yeah," Robin nodded, "The part that matters _most_ to you."

Marian gave him a look, "You're being unfair."

"Am I?" he challenged.

"I was young and stupid, Robin. I made a mistake. I do love you, very much." She said as she got up and walked over to him holding on of his hands in both of hers. "Never doubt that."

He watched her silently taking what she said with a grain of salt. A part of him wanted to believe her because for better or for worse, she was the love of his life once upon a time. Might still be. But another part of him knew she would say anything to become queen. And if he was being fully honest with himself there was someone else that had tickled his fancy lately and she didn't seem the type to care much for titles.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Things are starting to heat up between these two**_

* * *

Chapter 4

The benefit for the orphanage was a grand event. Many large donors gathered to raise money for the kids in Sherwood that needed it most. There were games, carnival food, a place to donate presents for the kids, Santa Clause, etc.

Regina was wheeling around the princess as the two gazed at the spectacles around them. As they were walking they nearly ran into one of the men that Regina had met in the car on the way to the press conference.

"Wait don't I know you?" the man asked.

Regina's shook her head, "No, I think you have me confused…"

"No I don't," he responded, looking down at the princess, "How'd you get so cozy with the princess?"

"She doesn't have to talk to you," Princess Mary interrupted glaring at the man.

"Apologies for being rude your royal highness, I'm Sidney Glass a real reporter, unlike what's her face. How about an interview?" he gave her a fake smile.

"Oh since you're a real reporter, I can tell you a little secret," Mary Margaret said and motioned him to get closer. She whispered something in his ear that caused him to suddenly have a look of horror on his face before he stormed off.

Regina watched him go and looked down at her, "What did you say?"

"I told him if he didn't leave us alone and get out of Sherwood, I'd have him arrested and tossed into the dungeon," she replied nonchalantly.

Regina's jaw dropped slightly, "You have a dungeon?"

"No, of course not." Mary Margaret stated, "But he doesn't need to know that." Regina stared at the little girl before cracking up and continuing to push her chair to find a place for them to stand near the stage to hear Robin's speech.

The Queen had made a beautiful introduction but Robin was nowhere to be found, he stood up the crowd waiting to hear his speech about the orphanage. Regina frowned looking around, "Why would he do this?" she asked the princess.

"I think I know where he is," Mary Margaret said, "Come on, that way," she pointed towards the left. Regina furrowed her brow slightly but pushed the princess' wheelchair in the direction she had said. They made their way away from the courtyard holding the benefit to the entrance of the orphanage itself.

Regina heard laughter and rumbling from the yard as they grew closer to the entrance. What she saw made her heart swoon. The princess was right, Robin was here. He was playing with the orphans in the snow, having a snowball fight. The children were absolutely giddy with joy and the smile on Robin's face was no less small. Regina watched in awe of how he acted around the kids. He was a totally different person here.

There was no doubt in her mind now that what the tabloids had said about him being a philandering prince who didn't care for his responsibilities was anything but the truth. He might not care for the PR that would come from the event, but isn't this what ruling was really about? The people? Robin was in his element here with these children, brightening up their day as the holidays grew closer. These kids didn't have a family to play with like this and he was bringing them joy.

Robin caught Regina's eye as he played with the kids, giving her a wink as he continued to play. She waved at him standing within sight but far enough to not intrude. Regina smiled as she watched him, pulling out her phone she took some pictures before slipping it back into her pocket to just watch the scene in front of her. She wasn't going to admit it but August was right. She was smitten with the prince. It was hard not to be when he was as dreamy as he was charming.

Later that day, Robin stood scowling as his mother glared at him in the drawing room. "Robin, how could you just shun your duty like that today?"

"I thought my duty was to those children, mother," he replied.

"This benefit was very important after the press conference fiasco. The media is having a field day with this. Everyone is saying you're going to abdicate the throne, do you know how that looks for our family?" she said walking over to him.

"I don't give a flying fuck about the media, mother," he spat out sitting down on one of the chairs.

She huffed out a breath, "there's more to being king than being compassionate, Robin. You need to be a leader, you need to show the world that you can do this." Robin scoffed listening to her, "What? You think you're the only one that hates the public eye? You're the only one that wants to run away?"

"Come on mom, you're the strongest person I know. Why would you want to run away?"

The Queen sighed taking a seat next to her son, "You don't know how hard this year has been for me. Losing your father, being strong for your sister to help her get through the loss of a parent, and to top it off you were gone when I needed you the most. This has been the hardest year of my life, Robin. I wish I could have just packed a bag and left as you did without a care in the world."

Robin reached over and held his mom's hand, "I'm sorry, I didn't… I'm trying," he said softly.

She smiled at him, "There are no doubts in my mind that you are going to be an incredible leader. I have complete in faith in you. You need to have faith in yourself and what you're capable of."

Robin frowned slightly at his mother's words trying to digest everything she had just told him. Why was it that everyone seemed to think he was cut out for this? There was no way he could his father's shoes. He didn't think he was half the man, King Robert was. But the truth was he was harder on himself than most. He held himself to much higher standards and didn't see that everyone, even his father, had their shortcomings. It was going to take him some time to fully realize what he was truly capable of.

.::.

Regina was tutoring Princess Mary but having a harder time getting her to stay focused.

Mary Margaret groaned, "Come on, how am I supposed to focus when there are only a couple days left until Christmas?"

Regina pursed her lips, the kid had a point. There was no point in trying to drive this misery out any longer. She looked out the window and smirked an idea popping into her head. "You're right. How about we go out and have a little adventure?"

"Adventure?" Princess Mary asked very intrigued with the idea.

"Uh huh," Regina nodded, "You need to bundle up, it's cold outside." She rounded the table and pushed the princess' chair out of the room and towards Mary's bedroom to get coat and boots.

After they had both gotten dressed appropriately, they both made their way through the castle avoiding being seen as they made their way outside. Luck was on their side and they were out within record time. Quickly making her way over to the sleds Regina had seen from the window earlier, she helped Mary Margaret get onto one as she pulled it onto the snow and started to make her way over to one of the hills.

She stopped at the top of the hill and positioned the sled in place, "here we are! What do you think?" she asked as she grinned down at the princess. Her grin quickly dissipating into a frown when she saw the look on the princess' face was anything other than excitement. She bent down to get closer to her, "What's the matter?"

Mary Margaret shrugged, "Do you really think I can do this?"

"Of course I do," Regina replied, "You can do anything, Mary Margaret. You said it yourself, you're not a porcelain doll."

Mary Margaret bit her lip, "What if I end up getting even more broken than I already am?"

Regina shook her head, "You're not broken, sweetie. Your disability does not define what you can and can't do. You're one of the strongest, bravest little girls I've ever met. You can do anything, Mary."

Mary Margaret smiled at her, "Dibs on the front."

Regina laughed and got behind her on the slide, "Okay, ready?" she slowly eased the sled over the hill, "Hang on!" they started to pick up speed as they made their way down the hill, bopping and gliding. The princess was all smiles as she felt the wind in her face as they went down the hill. They started going faster after a certain slick point hitting a bit of a bump causing both of them to go flying off the sled.

"Oh my god," Regina yelped as she ran over to the princess who had groaned, "Mary Margaret? Mary Margaret are you okay?!"

The princess groaned once more before turning towards Regina with a huge smile, "Can we do that again?"

Regina glared at her, the little twerp played her, "You little," she laughed, "I'm going to get you," and she reached to make a snowball but before she could she was hit square in the back with one. Regina gasped as she turned around to see Robin grinning at her holding the reigns of his horse.

Robin had been riding by when he saw the two of them sledding down the hill. He didn't want to miss out on the fun.

"Oh you are so dead," Regina exclaimed as she used the snowball she had made for Mary Margaret and threw it, Robin.

Robin ducked out of the way grabbing more snow to throw at Regina and Mary Margaret as the two of them tag-teamed at him. They threw around snowballs until Regina lost her footing near Robin falling over on her back and bringing him down with her. He ended up on top of her.

Regina's breath hitched as Robin lightly tucked a stray strand of her behind her ear while he looked down at her. His baby blue eyes bearing into her soul. The moment was broken when a snowball hit Robin on the shoulder.

"No fraternizing with the enemy," Mary Margaret yelled with a smirk on her face.

Regina and Robin laughed getting up and resuming their little snowball fight.

While they continued playing in the snow, a carriage passed by carrying John and Marian. Marian ordered the driver to stop when she heard noises looking over at the three of them with disgust on her face.

"Those two look quite chummy," John piped in as he watched his cousin play with the tutor.

Marian huffed out a breath, "There's something about her that seems off."

"You mean other than the fact that Robin is absolutely smitten with her?" John raised an eyebrow. Marian glared at him as he signaled for the driver to continue their ride back to the palace.

Robin, Regina, and Mary Margaret were none the wiser to their little audience.

The three of them made their way back to the palace after their little fun in the snow and were met by Miss Eugene and the Queen waiting for them.

"Isn't this a lovely sight?" the Queen said as she stood at the top of the stairs.

Regina gulped as she bent down to curtsy, "Your majesty," she said. Robin and Mary Margaret suddenly standing straighter as they watched their mother descend the stairs. Someone was in trouble.

"Miss Mason, one of the groundskeepers told me he saw you with Mary Margaret on a sled going down the hill rather fast, is that true?" the Queen asked as she approached the trio.

"They were just having a little fun, mother," Robin offered.

"I wasn't talking to you, Robin." The Queen focused her gaze on Regina.

Regina bit the inside of her cheek, "Queen Ava, I'm so sorry…"

"Enough." The Queen gave them all a look. "I know my children think I'm overprotective and never let them have any fun. I do what I can to keep them safe because that's my job as a mother." Regina, Robin, and Mary Margaret were all looking down at the ground as the Queen chastised them. "That being said, my late husband was a firm believer in getting some fresh air and exercise. And I haven't seen a genuine smile on my daughter's face in over a year." She smiled at Mary Margaret. "However, if you wish to continue being employed at the palace, I suggest asking permission next time."

Regina breathed out a sigh of relief, "Yes, of course, your majesty." She nodded frantically.

"Very good," the Queen nodded and turned back to walk up the stairs. She stopped looking over her shoulder, "Also, next time, perhaps you'd consider inviting your Queen? I have spent some time on a sled in the past and happen to fancy a ride."

Robin laughed at his mother's words. He vaguely remembers her taking him sledding when he was a kid and would love to see her so carefree again. The queen ascended the stairs going back to whatever task she had to complete before the trio had walked in.

When she was upstairs Regina shook her head slightly, she couldn't believe the turn that interaction took. She was sure she was going to get sacked when the Queen found them but maybe she wasn't as uppidy as she had heard from others. Regina smiled at Robin who looked so much lighter and carefree as well.

"That was interesting," she commented.

"Mother can definitely surprise you sometimes," he explained turning Mary Margaret's wheelchair to push her towards the elevator that would lead to the upstairs.

.::.

The next day, Regina sat on her bed with her laptop taping at the side of it trying to figure out what to do next. She'd had some time with the prince but she really needed something more. Something deeper. By now she knew he wasn't what the tabloids made him out to be, but why did he let them think that and if he wasn't off with random girls, getting drunk whenever he could during the year he was out, what was he really doing? What made the prince into who he really is - whoever that is, she had an inkling about it but she wanted to make sure her instincts were right - and what's he planning on doing next.

She figured maybe some fresh air would clear her head a bit and got dressed to head out. She was walking around the courtyard near the stable when she saw him. He was getting a horse ready, all alone. Going for a ride apparently. Regina stood out of sight but watched as he brushed his horse and gingerly got on before riding off.

Regina watched him go, this would have been a good opportunity to get some alone time, see what the deal is. Her eyes caught sight of another horse in the barn and a spare saddle. She shouldn't, it had been years since she last rode a horse but somethings were too tempting to say no to. She quickly made work of the saddle and head off in the direction that Prince Robin had ridden off on.

Regina rode out following the tracks into the forest. Unfortunately, within the forest, the tracks were mixed in with others and she lost track. "Shit, I shouldn't have done this," she muttered looking around. She didn't know this place that well. She had heard there were coyotes in the forest, possibly bears or worse. "Okay, come on boy, let's head back." she tried to coax the horse into going back, hoping the horse would know the way back to the palace because she certainly didn't.

No such luck. The horse kept going further in. "Come on, I said let's go back," she groaned. Suddenly the horse wasn't so accommodating anymore. Something must have spooked it because he ended up flinging Regina off his back and running off further into the forest.

"Ahhh!" Regina yelled as she fell into the snow. Luckily there was a good amount to cushion the fall but she was now deep in the forest by herself with no clue on how to get out or get back to the palace. To top things off it was starting to get dark. She sighed and started to walk back the way she came hoping by some miracle she would be able to get out.

As she crossed one tree, she suddenly felt like someone or something was following her. "Hello?" she said looking around, not seeing anything she continued on until she heard a growl behind her.

Regina looked back and her eyes widened in fear. Behind her was one of the biggest coyotes she'd ever seen and it looked hungry. "Oh no," her breathing quickened, her heart was racing, she backed up slowly, sitting back by the tree, attempting to somehow become invisible to this coyote. Apparently, her fear response was to freeze up instead of run.

The coyote started to get closer to her when they both heard a gunshot fired into the sky. The coyote ran off away from the noise leaving Regina be. Regina looked over and saw the Prince walking over to her placing his gun back into his holder. "Are you alright?" he asked as he helped her get up.

She was trying to steady her breathing and heart rate from that near-death encounter. She nodded slightly, "I think so."

"Come on, let's get you out of here." He helped her onto his own horse, getting on behind her and rode off to a cabin in the forest.

Robin helped Regina to get down and got her inside the cabin. He started a fire and brought over a blanket for her. She smiled accepting it and sitting by the fire after taking off her soaked coat and hat. He walked over to the bar to make them both something to drink.

"Here, this will help," he gave her a glass and took up residence on the other chair by the fireplace.

She took a sip, "what is it?"

"Mostly whiskey," he smirked, "so now that you are safe from coyotes and hyperthermia, do you want to tell me why you were following me?"

She shrugged slightly, "I saw you heading off and got curious, and I also hadn't been on a horse in years. I missed it, but after that little incident I don't think I want to do that again any time soon."

He laughed, "I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"You weren't the one that was flung off a horse and nearly eaten alive by a coyote," she pointed out.

"Fair enough."

"What is this place?" she asked looking around at the cabin.

"My father's old cabin. He'd come out here every now and then when he wanted to get away from all the hustle of royal obligations. He used to bring me here, said us Locksley men were meant to smell like forest not fine jewels even if we were the royal bloodline of Sherwood," he smiled softly remember his dad.

"You must have a lot of good memories here," Regina said as she watched him.

Robin nodded, "unfortunately, not all of them are good. Particularly not the last one I ever had with him." He stared into the fire trying to forget that day.

"What happened?" Regina asked.

He looked over at her, a part of him wanting to tell her to mind off and had she been anyone else he probably would have, but there was something about this woman that drew him to her. Something that wanted to let her in, "This is where I told him I was going to renounce the throne, that I didn't want to be king. He didn't take it so well. He was angry, I was angry. I wasn't pleasant at all. It got quite ugly. The next day I packed a bag and left for the Greek Islands. Little did I know, that would be the last time I would see him. He died shortly after I had left and then well you know the rest. Just got back and all."

Regina watched him sympathetically, she couldn't imagine the guilt he must carry knowing your final conversation wasn't a good one. She thanked whatever lucky star was on her side to reconcile her relationship with her mom before she was gone. "Why don't you want to be king?" Regina asked.

Robin stood up placing his glass on the table, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Might help you to talk to someone," Regina urged.

"I can't even go on a date without being called a philandering misanthrope or causing some sort of international scandal."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Like when you were with Lady Marian?" she asked recalling the articles she'd seen about the two of them in her recent research.

Robin shook his head, "Not exactly, that was a little different. Marian sold the story to a tabloid herself." He rolled his eyes, "press had a field day with that one."

"I see," Regina replied, "So that's why you don't want to be king? Too much public attention?"

"That's part of it," Robin answered.

"What's the other part?"

Robin shrugged, "does it matter? You're just going to think I'm a spoiled prince anyway."

Regina frowned getting up from her seat and walking over to him, "I never said that" she shook her head placing her glass on the table, she reached for his hand holding it, "I think you need to stop worrying so much about what everyone else thinks and stop trying to be your father. Robin, you need to find who you are and be that person. Because if he's anything like what I've seen so far, he's going to be an excellent king."

He smiled rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand, "you make it sound so easy."

"It is easy," she replied looking into his eyes. "You're smart, kind, have a generous heart, you're very personable…"

"Except when I'm stealing your cab, right?" he teased. "That was kind of funny though, what were the odds I stole my little sister's tutor's cab?"

She laughed, "a little bit."

He bit his lip, watching her with a gleam in his eye. She was gorgeous, he'd never seen anyone as stunning as her, but there was more to her than just beauty. "Come here, I want to show you something," he said as he walked her over to a desk on the far side of the cabin, still holding her hand.

"I found it in one of my father's old journals," he explained as they reached the desk and he reluctantly let her hand go to open up the old notebook.

Regina looked over at the book he was opening up, missing the feel of his touch already. What was wrong with her, she wasn't here for anything but a story, she scolded herself as she looked at the book, "What is it?"

"A poem my father wrote, I think he meant to give it to my mother with the arrow. It's kind of a riddle though, I'm not quite sure what it means."

"Has your mother seen it?" Regina asked looking down at the words.

First a sparkle in the fields

Twist the frozen minarets

Winter's harvest, meager yield

Heavy burdens, the year's debt

Point from a seed, an arrow's gift,

Henceforth the truth will flood.

Darkness such a secret bears,

As a love for greater than blood

"Not yet, I was going to give it to her on Christmas."

"It's a beautiful poem, intriguing. Your father had a gift with words." Regina commented as she read the words in the book.

"He did," he turned towards her, they were closer than he had thought. He looked into her eyes, dropping his gaze to her lips before catching her gaze again. She nodded slightly as they inched closer to one another slowly closing the distance between them. Only to be interrupted by the horses neighing outside.

Robin shut his eyes pulling back a little to give some distance, "I should probably get them ready to head back to the castle," he said reluctantly, looking at her clearly not wanting to go but taking this as a sign from the universe that this isn't the right place and time.

She nodded looking away, "okay. I'll get ready." She watched him leave the cabin and accidentally dropped the journal on the ground. Crap, she bent down to pick it up when her eye caught the sight of a button on the bottom of the desk. A button that could easily go unnoticed by anyone not looking for it. She tentatively reached over to push it which opened a secret compartment of the desk. "Oh my god," she said looking into the compartment and finding a file. She glanced back at the door and quickly closed the drawer straightening up the desk but keeping the file with her. She grabbed her coat and slipped the file under her top to keep hidden.

Robin walked back into the cabin as Regina was placing her hat on. "Ready?"

Regina nodded, "As long as I don't have to ride alone."

Robin smirked, "Are you really scared or do you just want to be close to me?" he teased.

Regina blushed, "I didn't… that's not.."

"I'm just teasing, I wasn't about to let you ride alone, the horse you grabbed isn't trained yet and it's dark out." He put out the fire and closed the lights in the cabin as he led her out to the horses. Helping her back up onto his before climbing it himself. He led the horses back to the palace, enjoying every minute of the ride back much more than usual.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The rating went up with this one. Fair warning.**_

* * *

Chapter 5

Regina made her way upstairs to her room after riding back to the palace with Robin. Being with him was surprisingly easy and she was easily getting used to this. She shook off the feeling as the file that she had hidden within her coat started to stab her. She went into her room, locking the door she slipped it out and started to go through the papers within the file.

She furrowed her brow as she looked over the papers. There were some notes and letters, but then she found the money maker, two nearly identical birth certificates. One for Robin and one for a Patrick Seller. She looked at them wondering who this Patrick was, he had the same birth date as Robin but why did the King have this birth certificate. Her question was answered as she picked up the next piece of paper. An official adoption certificate… for Robin Locksley. Robin was not a biological son to the King and Queen. He was adopted.

Regina's jaw drops as she realized what this meant. The ruling in Sherwood was the throne went to the next blood male relative. If Robin wasn't blood, he would have to forfeit the throne to the next in line, in this case, John. Did he know he was adopted? Did anyone know? Aside from the King and Queen obviously. They seem to have gone through many lengths to hide these papers so it was safe to say that word wasn't out about the adoption. Chances are Robin didn't know either. He admitted to Regina that he didn't want the throne. If he knew he was adopted he would have played this card already.

This was definitely the dirt that she was looking for but she wasn't sure she wanted to use it. Using this would mean hurting someone that she had actually started caring for. Not necessarily because he would lose his throne but realizing your parents lied to you your whole life is not something she wished upon him. She didn't know what to do.

She checked the time, it was daytime in New York, she pulled up Skype on her laptop and dialed her friends back home.

"Hey you," Mal said as she came up on the screen. August rolled over to her desk waving at Regina.

"I found something," Regina said and went on to explain how Robin was adopted.

"Are you sure?" August asked.

Regina nodded, "I have both birth certificates, and the adoption certificate. They obviously covered it up well, if anyone knew Robin wouldn't even be in line for the throne right now."

"Have you told, Fiona?" Mal asked.

"No, and you can't either," Regina said instantly.

"Gina, you have your smoking gun right here," Mal reasoned, "This is what you were looking for."

"She's right," August concurred. "A royal birther scandal, one that's actually legit? You can throw all those stupid Obama birther articles into the gutter with your one piece."

"But, this is going to hurt people. I can't do that."

"Oh sweetie," Mal started, "I know you like him, I can see it on your face. But this will put you on the map. This will make your career, Regina. Don't throw that away for someone who isn't going to be in your future." Mal looked over her shoulder, "We gotta go back to work. You got this."

Regina sighed as she sat back thinking about what Mal had said. She really shouldn't throw away something that would make her career for someone temporary. But what if he wasn't temporary. There were moments the two of them had shared. She wasn't the only one. Was she? Was she imagining some of those looks? She frowned picking up the papers again and looking them over for the hundredth time.

.::.

The next day, Marian tracked Robin down in one of the drawing rooms of the palace. "Robin," she said getting his attention. "I saw you coming back last night, with that… peasant."

"Peasant?" Robin asked incredulously, "You really do have some nerve. Why don't you join us in the 21st century, it's quite nice over here."

"Always the rebel," she smiled, a fake smile as she walked over to him. "I know you better than anyone else. I care about you, more than anyone else."

"Sure you do," Robin said rolling his eyes.

"I do care, Robin." Marian insisted.

Robin scoffed, "I seriously doubt that."

"Then let me show you," she reached up cupping his cheek and bringing their lips together in a tender kiss.

Meanwhile, Regina had left the Princess in the library and walked towards the drawing room to talk to Robin, she wanted to see if things between them had been all in her head or if there was actually something there. She didn't get to ask though. His mouth had been busy snogging Marian when she walked over to the drawing room. She felt as though she had been punched in the gut witnessing them kiss. She turned around and walked away as fast as she could to get away from them. He clearly did not feel for her the way she did for him and she was just playing herself.

The kiss had been short, Robin stopped it nearly immediately, but not before Regina had seen them. He pulled away from Marian and wiped his lip, "Stop, this isn't going to work," he told Marian.

"But you need me. You don't know how to be king without me."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "You'd like me to think that, wouldn't you? And funny, there was a time I believed you. There was a time I believed you loved me too. But you didn't love me, you loved the spotlight, the fame, the attention. You haven't changed one bit, Marian. You never will. I don't need you to be king."

Marian scoffed, "No, you're the one who hasn't changed, Robin. You will fail without me. The smallest amount of pressure will have you breaking down. You're going to regret this."

"I'll take my chances," he said as he walked out of the room leaving her stunned in place.

.::.

Regina had gone up to her room after Mary Margaret's lesson and was sitting at her laptop determined to write. But something was stopping her. Yes, she was hurt that he didn't reciprocate and kind of led her on, but a part of her could not do this to him. She didn't want to get her big break by hurting someone she cared for. She sighed as she looked at the adoption certificate again.

She picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts, landing on the one where she knew she could get some sort of clarity from and hit dial.

"Regina," she heard the voice on the other end and smiled.

"Hi daddy," she said, "Sorry it's been so long, it's been a little hectic."

"Oh don't worry about that sweetpea, how's the story coming along?"

"Daddy you know how you told me to take the opportunities that came my way to make my dreams a reality?"

"I still stand by those words," Henry replied.

Regina bit her nails as she held the phone, "What if the opportunity will hurt someone? Someone who really doesn't deserve it?"

Henry frowned as he listened to his daughter, "Sweetpea, what's going on? You need to give me a little more information than that."

"What if…" Regina started and sighed, "What if what I write will hurt someone who has already been through enough so much hurt in the past?"

"Hmm," Henry tried to figure out what she was getting at, "Honey, I don't know what your job is like, or what you're going through in that head of yours. But what I do know is you have a heart of gold and if you listen to it, you won't make a mistake."

Regina smiled at her father's words, "Classic dad advice."

"I hope it helps, you know what the right thing to do is."

"Thanks, dad," she hung up the phone and looked down at her laptop and the blank word document in front of her.

Before she could think about it too long, she heard a knock on her door. She got up from the bed and walked over to the door opening it and seeing the one person she never would have guessed standing on the other side.

"Hi," she said looking at Robin, she glanced behind her at the mess of papers on her bed and moved slightly to angle her body and the door in such a way that he wouldn't be able to see. "Did you need something from me?"

"I was hoping you'd like to go with me for a walk?" he said, "It's nice outside."

Regina sighed, "I don't know."

"Please," he said, "Half an hour, I could use the company."

Regina slipped her tongue out to lick her lip as she considered what he was asking. Her head was telling her no, but her heart was saying yes. Follow your heart she could hear her father saying so she nodding. "Alright, let me just get my coat."

"Thank you," he smiled and stepped back as she closed the door to her room. She quickly picked up everything from her bed and put it away before getting her coat and meeting him outside her room.

They walked out together in silence going down to the courtyard, "I was going to offer to take you for a horse ride but after the little incident yesterday I think a walk is a little safer," he joked smiling at her.

Regina pressed her lips together, she was confused. Why was he suddenly interested in walking with her when he was just making out with Marian. She was getting all kinds of mixed signals from this man and she didn't know how to deal with them. She was very much invested in this, more so than she should be but she didn't want to get hurt.

He could pick up on the tension she was giving off and watched her, "is something wrong?"

"Do you always take the help for romantic walks in the moonlight?" she muttered.

"What?" he frowned.

She shook her head, "Nevermind, it's stupid."

He sighed, "Talk to me, please. I feel like I've told you everything about myself but know hardly anything about you." He tried to reach for her hand as they walked but she pulled her away, "Roni, is something wrong?" he repeated his question.

"What would Lady Marian say if she saw us right now?" Regina asked looking up at him, trying to keep her own emotions at bay but failing. Her eyes always gave her away.

"Does that matter?" he asked furrowing his brow in confusion.

Regina stopped walking and turned to him, "I saw you two earlier."

Recognition registered in his head, "Whatever you saw, it wasn't what it looked like. It didn't mean anything."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, "That kiss didn't exactly look platonic."

He sighed, "She was trying to rekindle something that isn't there anymore. It didn't mean anything."

She nodded slowly, "Does that happen a lot? Women throwing themselves at you?"

"Men too, sometimes," he joked. "But I'm sure you know the feeling. Someone as smart and stunning as you would no doubt have a line of suitors waiting for a chance to be with you."

Regina laughed slightly, "Not exactly." She continued to walk with him, "It's easier for me to focus on my career right now. My love life has taken a back seat so to speak."

"The tutoring," he said matter of factly, "Listen, I hope you come tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" she asked.

"The coronation," he clarified, "there's a ball for the event, I would feel much calmer if you were there."

She closed her eyes having stepped a few paces ahead of him. She had to tell him the truth she had found out. He cared for her, or so she thought. Or even he didn't she cared for him and he deserved to know the truth. She turned back towards him, "Robin, I need to tell you somethi…" she was cut off by his lips landing on hers kissing her deeply and clarifying any doubts she had that he might not feel the same way.

She tangled her fingers in his hair as she pulled him closer, parting her lips when she felt his tongue on her bottom lip. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her flush against his body. Robin pulled back after a moment and looked into her eyes. He reached down to lace his fingers with hers giving them a squeeze and turned back towards the palace. He led her inside and instead of heading towards her room, he detoured to his own.

She walked with him hand in hand, her heart starting to speed up a little. She needed to tell him the truth but right now, she just wanted to feel him, all of him. In every way, she possibly could. He opened the door to his room and ushered her in. Closing and locking it behind him he cupped her cheeks and kissed her again. Robin slipped his tongue into Regina's mouth, deepening the kiss as his hands went to the buttons on her coat, unbuttoning them one by one continuing to kiss her. Regina let him take off her coat before she made quick work of his own and helped him out of it.

Regina's fingers went to the buttons on Robin's shirt undoing them and pushing the shirt off his shoulders. Robin nibbled on Regina's lip making her moan softly as he slipped his fingers under her sweater and lightly caressed her bare sides. He broke the kiss and looked down at her, bringing one hand up to cup her cheek. "Are you sure?"

Regina nodded nuzzling his hand, "I've never been surer." A part of her was telling her she should tell him right now but there was another need that she had to fulfill and that part of her brain was winning this fight. "Kiss me," she requested.

He didn't need to be told twice, leaning back in he kissed her as he pulled her sweater over her head. He bent down to lift her up below her ass, carrying her over to his bed. He sat her down when he was closer and stepped back to toe out of his shoes and take off the t-shirt he had been wearing under his button down.

Regina stared at him bare-chested, her pupils dilating. He worked out, you could tell. She bit her lip drinking him in. He kneeled down in front of her reaching for one of her feet and undoing the laces of her shoes. "Have I told you how utterly adorable these shoes are?"

She blushed slightly, "Not exactly princess material," she quirked an eyebrow.

He laughed, "I beg to differ. It would be a nice change to the nobility." He winked up at her as he took off both shoes. She cupped his face kissing him again. Robin caressed Regina's sides and back, his hands coming around to run along right under her bra. He cupped her breasts, squeezing lightly causing her to gasp against his mouth. Her nipples stiffened up under his thumb as he rubbed her over her bra. He reached behind her unhooking it and peeling it away from her body.

Robin broke the kiss to look down at her bare chest, she was perfect in every sense of the word. Regina lightly scratched at the baby hairs along the back of his neck trying to regulate her already erratic breathing. Robin reached for the button of Regina's jeans and undid it. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of his jeans and looked into her eyes, silently asking permission. She lifted her hips giving him enough room to pull the jeans down and peel them off her. Once she was in only her panties sitting on his bed he gently pushed her legs apart and kneeled between them.

"God you're stunning," he said looking her over. His pupils were dilated, you could hardly see any of the blues of his irises as he leaned in to kiss Regina's chest. He peppered kisses over both breasts, expertly avoiding her aching nipples until she whimpered. He kissed her right nipple and wrapped his mouth around it sucking firmly while his fingers tweaked her left one, pulling and twisting. She leaned back on her arms moaning in pleasure as he bit down lightly on her nipple before letting it go with a pop and moving over to the left and giving it the same treatment.

Robin started kissing down Regina's body urging her to lie back as kissed her right inner thigh moving slowly towards her where she was wanted him most. Regina gasped as he kissed her clit over her panties, Robin groaning at how wet her panties had gotten. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of her panties and taking the last remaining piece of clothing off her body. He kissed his way up her left leg, wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking it once before flicking it with his tongue and licking down her slit.

Regina arched her back, "Oh god," she moaned. She fisted the sheets of his bed with one hand while the other reached down and tangled into his hair as he ate her out. Robin used one hand to steady her as she bucked her hips reflexively. His other moving between her folds and rubbing at her entrance before he pushed two fingers into her slowly. He slowly started to pump his fingers as his tongue paid attention to her clit. She gasped at the intrusion of his fingers and squirmed a little, "Faster," she panted shutting her eyes tightly. Robin adjusted his fingers slightly, hitting her at just the right angle to make her yelp, "Oh god, right there. Don't stop!" She widened her legs a little more giving him more access to speed up his thrusts and suck her clit harder as her climax slowly built up. "Robin," she gasped, "More." Robin slipped a third finger into her pumping his fingers faster hitting her g-spot. He felt her walls start to clam down around his fingers. A few more thrusts and she was screaming out as her orgasm hit. He continued to thrust his fingers into her at a steady and suck her clit until she was pushing his face away, too sensitive.

Regina laid back her legs feeling like jelly. When was the last time she had been eaten out like this? If ever. The prince has a talented tongue she thought as he came up to sit beside her grinning down at her. He leaned over to kiss her, letting her taste herself on his tongue. He caressed her cheek with his thumb watching her. Regina looked down frowning that he was still wearing his pants. "You're overdressed."

Robin laughed, "Am I?"

Regina nodded, sitting up and reaching for the zipper of his jeans. She quickly undid them and pushed both his jeans and boxer down his legs as he lifted up to give her some room. Freeing his very much erect penis from its confines. Regina's eyes widened as she took him in. He was much larger and thicker than she had imagined. Not that she had imagined that part of the prince, but wow, she was impressed.

"Like what you see?" he teased, his eyes dancing with amusement at her shocked features.

"Very much so," she winked at him and moved back towards the middle of the bed. He crawled over her balancing his weight on his arms as he leaned down to kiss her again. Regina reached down wrapping her fingers around his hard on and lightly pumping it in her hand.

Robin groaned breaking the kiss, "No, don't. I won't last if you keep that up."

Regina bit the inside of her cheek and nodded letting go, "Do you have a condom?"

Robin reached over to his bedside table pulling on out and slipping it on before positioning himself and slowly pushing into her. Regina wrapped her arms around his torso holding onto his back as he started to thrust into her. She took a minute to adjust to his girth before she started to meet his thrusts and drew his mouth back to hers in a deep kiss. Robin balanced himself on one arm, bringing the other up to Regina's breast and squeezing it as he thrust into her.

He sped up his thrusting as he felt her starting to get wetter and squirming under him. She slipped a hand between their bodies finding her clit and starting to rub it vigorously. She came again arching her back she panted through the waves of pleasure taking over her body. Robin came right after her continuing to thrust into her until they were both done. He moved off her, pinching the condom as he took it off and tying it before tossing in the wastebasket and lying down next to her. He pulled her closer, cuddling her as they both basked in the post-coital glow.

Regina laid her head on his shoulder as she waited for her breathing to start getting regular again.

"Well that was a rather pleasant end to the night," Robin stated as he caressed Regina's bareback.

"I'll say," Regina replied leaning up on her arm to look at him. "I should probably get back to my room though before Miss Eugene finds me in here and passes out."

Robin laughed, "That would certainly be a sight."

Regina pecked his lips and moved off the bed starting to dress and gather her things. She paused looking back at him. I'll tell him tomorrow, after the coronation. She thought as she smiled at his satisfied look and walked out of the door.

While Regina was in Robin's room, her own room had had a few visitors. Marian had convinced John to break into the room with her to find out what she was really hiding. Digging through her things, they easily found her passport with her real name as well as the file she had found in the King's cabin.

By the time Regina got back to her room, nothing looked out of place leaving her none the wiser of what had actually happened earlier that night.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Penultimate chapter to this short fic, thanks for sticking with this! Fastest I have managed to actually complete a fic LOL**_

* * *

Chapter 6

Christmas Eve, the day of the coronation and the annual Christmas Eve Ball at the palace had arrived. The castle was bustling with prep for that evening. Today was the day that Robin either became king or gave up his seat. He always thought this day would bring him sorrow but after the night he had had with Regina he woke up with a smile on his face.

She believed in him. Why? He wasn't quite sure, but for whatever reason, she thought he could do this. He sighed as he rolled out of bed and rubbed his face. He didn't know what to do.

After a quick breakfast, he went out to the stables to get his horse and rode out to the family graveyard. He stopped close by and demounted the horse leaving her there as he walked over to his father's grave. He kneeled in front of it, running a hand over his father's name.

"I'm so sorry for what I said before I left. I wish I could take it back. I'd give anything for that not to have been our last conversation. But I can't. I can't take it back." He ducked his head as he took a few steadying breaths. "I'll do what you wanted. I'll accept the crown, take my place as King of Sherwood. For you, father. And for mother. But I'll never live up to the legacy you left behind." He frowned, "I don't want to disappoint you, you left rather large shoes to fill." He laughed slightly, "I met someone, I think you'd like her. She's not like everyone else here, American. I can just hear the tabloids now, that would certainly be the biggest scandal ever. She doesn't care for that though. She's genuine. She seems to think I can do this and she's only known me a week. When I say it like that she sounds crazy but I don't know. She told me that I should stop listening to what everyone else thinks of me and just be who I am, that that would be enough." He sighed, "I don't know the first thing about politics and visuals. I guess I'll learn. I want you to be proud of me. I want to keep your legacy alive. I'll do my best father." He stood up and rubbed the top of the gravestone, "I love you, father."

.::.

Regina was standing in front of a mirror holding the only fancy dress she had brought with her. It was a little black number but nothing regal enough for a ball. It would have to do though, that's all she had. She was holding the dress up to herself when Mary Margaret rolled into her room.

"What are you doing?" the little girl asked.

Regina smiled, she liked the young Princess. She was a little rough around the edges at first, but she was sweet, and the two of them had developed a friendship. "Just getting ready for the party."

Mary Margaret pursed her lips at the dress, "That's what you're wearing?"

Regina gave her a look, "Its either this or yoga pants." She watched the Princess and saw a look cross her face, one that had nothing to do with her dress. "What's up?"

"You're going to be leaving soon aren't you? I mean your story is almost done, right?" the Princess asked.

Regina nodded a little sitting down on the bed, "I should know how it ends tonight."

Mary Margaret sighed, "And then you'll leave and I'll never see you again. You won't think of us ever again."

Regina reached over to squeeze one of Mary Margaret's hands, "Mary Margaret, I could never forget you."

She smiled reaching for the little box she had brought in with her and handed it to Regina, "I got you a present. Merry Christmas, Regina."

Regina's eyes widened as she took the box, "Oh, I don't have anything for you."

"You've already given me plenty. You gave me hope, that there is still joy left to claim in this world. Even if it feels like there isn't. That things will be okay, even if my father is gone. Even if I'm different," she ducked her head shaking away the emotions, "Just open it."

"Alright," Regina said as she opened the box revealing a charm bracelet with a snowflake, Christmas tree, and crown. "Oh my, this is beautiful."

"So you'll always remember your time here." Mary Margaret smiled at her.

Regina fought back the tears that were threatening to fall out and wrapped her arms around Mary Margaret, hugging her tightly "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." They heard a knock on Regina's door, "right on time," she smirked, "Come in."

"What's this?" Regina asked as three people came in rolling in a rack of dresses.

"This is Emma, Ruby, and Ella, they will take care of you. They do it all, makeup, hair, and dresses. The works, as you Americans would say."

Regina looked at them in shock, "They're going to work on me?"

"Uh huh, you're getting a makeover." She glanced at the black dress that sat on Regina's bed, "You didn't think I was going to let you go to the ball in that did you?"

"I well…"

"Have fun, I'll see you at the party." Mary Margaret winked at her and left the room.

Regina was completely out of her element and didn't know what to do, "Uhm."

"Madame, would you like to decide on a dress first?" One of the blondes suggested.

"I guess," Regina said as she stood up walking over to the dresses, each more maculate the one before.

"I'm Ella," the blonde said as she stood next to her, "How about the yellow? You can try on a few, see what works best."

Regina nodded grateful that the young woman could sense that she wasn't in her element. "Thank you."

Regina tried on the yellow and looked at herself in the mirror, it was beautiful but it didn't really work for her. "It's pretty," she started.

"Not the one," Ruby said as she watched her. "Give her the pink."

"No no the pink," Ella said, "That's going to wash her out, it's the wrong shade."

"What about the white?" Emma asked as she was setting up her hair supplies.

Ruby scrunched her nose, "Too bridal."

Regina watched them argue as she walked over to the rack to look through the gowns pulling out a light blue one, she smiled a little. The other three must have seen her and walked over looking at the dress.

"Oh this one is gorgeous," Emma said.

Ella nodded in agreement, "The color is perfect for you."

"Nice choice," Ruby said, "Is this the one you like best?"

Regina nodded, "It's my favorite color. Can I try it on?"

"Of course," Ella said jumping into action to help her get out of the yellow dress and into the blue one she had liked. When she stood in front of the mirror she gasped at how it fit her like a glove. The three women had gathered around her smiling. "It's perfect."

"Alright, now get her out of it so we can work on her makeup and hair," Ruby instructed moving over to her makeup set to get Regina ready for the ball.

.::.

The Royal family was standing in the receiving line to greet their guests for the ball. The Queen smiled at her son, "You're as handsome as your father was during his coronation."

Robin smiles down at his mother, "If only I would be half the King he was."

"You will, I have no doubt that you will," the Queen replied.

More guests filtered in, amongst them the Prime Minister. Robin had uttered his excitement for working with him. As they exchanged a few pleasantries. He smiled at the man as saw something out of the corner of his eye, looking over he had to do a double take. At the top of the stairs was Regina, looking every bit as regal as a queen.

She smiled catching his eye, lifting her full skirt slightly as she made her way down the stairs. Her strapless, beaded light blue dress was paired with silk evening gloves and a simple necklace. Emma had done her hair up into a soft twisted low bun, and Ruby had kept her makeup elegant. A darker eye paired with a pink lip. She took everyone's breath away as she descended the stairs.

Robin stared shamelessly as she came down the stairs. Frozen in his spot, unable to move or take his eyes away from her. Mary Margaret tugged on his sleeve slightly, "What are you waiting for? Go to her," she urged pushing her brother slightly in Regina's direction.

Robin smiled as he walked over to her as she was looking around at the crowd that had stopped what they were doing to look at her. "Why are they staring at me?" she whispered as he got closer to her.

"Because you look perfect," he leaned over and kissed her cheek chastely.

She smiled, "you don't look so shabby yourself, Prince Robin or is it King Robin now?"

"You know I hate titles," he responded and offered her his arm, "Shall we?" She slipped her arm into his as he led her into the ballroom. The party was in full swing when they got into the room, couples waltzing on the dance floor. Champagne and hors d'ouvers being passed around. "Can I have this dance?" he asked her as they got closer to the dance floor.

"Really?" she asked looking up at him.

"If you promise not to step on my feet," he teased as he led her onto the middle of the floor.

They turned facing each other. Robin stepped closer placing a hand on her waist as she rested hers on his shoulder. He slipped her free hand into his, lacing their fingers as they started to waltz around the floor with the other couples. Regina kept her gaze on Robin as they moved with effortless ease, almost floating on the floor. They fit well together, in more ways than one. She smiled up at him as they danced, the back of her mind telling her she really needed to tell him who she really was. She was starting to fall for this man and he still thought she was a tutor named Veronica Mason.

"Aren't you worried what they're going to say about you dancing with me?" she asked as they twirled around the floor.

"They'll probably say you are way out of my league," he winked.

Regina rolled her eyes, "I'm sure that's what the headline will say."

"You're the reason, I'm even standing here. I wouldn't have come if it weren't for you," he told her.

Regina was touched, "You're giving me too much credit Robin."

"No, I'm not, it's the truth. I'm comfortable with you, you're the most genuine person I've _ever_ met." She bit the inside of cheek at that comment, she was a fraud he was going to hate her. She didn't have a chance to respond before he continued talking, "you make it easy to go and see what I might be capable of. You believe in me, I'm not sure why, but you do."

"Because you are going to be an excellent king," she answered.

He gently held her chin lifting her gaze slightly as he looked down at her lips, the song ended and the music stopped, indicating it was time for the coronation. He looked over at the stage that had been set up and took a deep breath, "Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck," she responded as she rubbed his arm. She smiled watching him walk over to the stage and made her way over to Princess Mary Margaret to watch the coronation.

The Prime Minister and Robin walked onto the stage facing the crowd as the prime minister started his speech.

"On this glorious Christmas Eve, a time of good wishes and new beginnings. New hope. Prince Robin, son of the late King Robert, presents his rightful claim to the crown and throne of the Kingdom of Sherwood." The audience clapped as Robin kneeled down on the cushion provided to begin the ceremony.

"Robin, do you pledge your life and service to Sherwood and all its subjects and residents?" the Prime Minister asked.

"I do," Robin responded accepting the scepter.

"Do you swear to protect Sherwood and uphold its sacred laws in times of wealth or poverty, peace or war?"

"I do," Robin said as he looked over at his mother with a smile. Regina was watching him with a smile of her own. He was meant to be king, adoption be damned.

The prime minister turned towards the crown, "If anyone wishes to dispute Prince Robin's claim to the throne, speak now or forever hold your peace?"

Marian smirked raising her hand, "I dispute this claim." Everyone looked at her in shock.

"On what grounds?" the Prime Minister demanded with a disdainful look on his face.

"I challenge on the grounds that Prince Robin is not the rightful heir to the throne. This fraudulent Christmas Prince is not the late King's blood."

Robin furrowed his brow standing up from his spot looking at her confused. What was she talking about? Everyone else in the room is just as confused, except the Queen and Regina who had both paled slightly.

Marian smirked at Robin and pulled out a piece of paper, "I have a document here that states that Prince Robin was actually adopted by the King and Queen."

The crowd was in an uproar over what she was claiming. Some in shock others in disbelief. Robin was looking at her incredulously, she was really going through with this absurdity, wasn't she?

The Prime Minister stepped over to the steps leading up the stage, "Let me see that?" he held out his hand as Marian handed John the certificate to give to the prime minister. He looked it over and frowned. "Where did you get this?" he asked Marian.

"I found it while I uncovered a scheme by a journalist who has been posing as a tutor to the Princess," she said as she pointed to Regina. Regina felt her stomach drop as all eyes were suddenly on her. Shit, she should have just told Robin when she had the chance, she glanced up at him seeing a mix of hurt and confusion in his eyes. She really fucked this up. Not only did she ruin his chances to be king, but she ruined what they had, what they could have had.

The prime minister looked at Regina, "Is that true? That you're a journalist?"

Regina looked over at Robin her heart breaking knowing she wasn't going to be able to get out of this one, "Yes." Robin looked at her hurt, his own heart breaking. After last night, he was sure she was the one but this he didn't see coming. She did all this for a story? How could she play him like that?

The prime minister sighed, "And this paper? Your Majesty?" he said looking at the queen hoping she could refute any claims of it being the truth.

The Queen looked over at her son, she didn't want him finding out this way but she wasn't going to lie anymore, "It's legitimate."

Hearing his mother confirme that she had lied to him was the last straw. He couldn't stay here anymore and turned around storming off the stage and out of the ballroom as his mom called out behind him. Marian and John had cornered the Prime Minister telling him that illegitimate heir couldn't inherit and that John would take it as he was second in line.

Regina didn't stick around to hear any of that, she saw Robin storm off and turned around leaving herself hoping to catch him and explain that she didn't do this to hurt him. That she wasn't going to reveal any of that information. Hoping that maybe they could salvage the relationship they were starting to have.

Robin went down the stairs, Regina running to keep up with him, "Robin! Wait," she said as she caught up with him.

"What for?" he asked completely defeated, "So you can lie to me again?"

"No," she said as tears started to well up in her eyes, "You have to know I didn't mean for this to happen. I wasn't going to let that story out."

"How can I believe you?" he spat out, "I don't even know who you are. I don't even know who I really am!"

"I'm Regina, Regina Mills. That's my real name," she offered. "I didn't come here to exploit.." she knew that wasn't true that was exactly what she had come here for, "I didn't mean for this to get so out of hand."

He narrowed his eyes, "Well you have a grand story to tell now." Turning around he walked away from her without a second look.

Regina watched him go as her tears started to spill down her cheeks, "Fuck," she muttered as she wiped her face. "How could I be so stupid?" she ran off towards her bedroom to pack up her things and get out of Sherwood before she could make a bigger mess of the situation. She screwed up, big time.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Alas, come to the end of this. Thanks for reading! I hope you all had a great holiday season and happy 2019!_**

 ** _Might keep this verse open for one-shots in the future. Until then, this story is officially wrapped. Hope you like the ending :)_**

* * *

Chapter 7

The night eventually turned into morning, the news of Robin's adoption and about Regina still at the forefront of his mind. He strolled around the palace eventually ending up in his father's old study staring up at a portrait of the late King. He glared at him. He was angry that his father hadn't told him that he was adopted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he muttered at the painting not knowing his mother had been standing at the door watching him.

"I wish we would have," she replied coming into the room.

Robin shut his eyes taking a deep breath before turning towards her, "At least I know who I am now," he glanced at the painting, "And who I'm not."

"I know you're angry, Robin," the Queen started to say.

Robin shook his head, "I just don't know why you felt the need to keep this a secret from me."

The Queen sighed as she leaned back against the desk, "A few months after I married your father I found out that I couldn't have kids. It wasn't going to happen. I was horribly disappointed, being a mother was something I'd always dreamt of. So when your father found out that there was a way that we could adopt, secretly, we jumped at the chance. You were our dream come true." She smiled at him, "Your father and I had discussed telling you, a lot, I can't lie to you anymore. We didn't keep it a secret for your sake, even if that's what we told ourselves."

"Then why did you do it?" Robin said, the hurt in his voice clearly evident.

She shook her head, "The first time that we saw you, you were our son. Ours. Not anyone else's. It was wrong keeping this from you, it was a mistake. But every time we tried, we couldn't do it. I'm sorry."

Robin looked down at the chair, "And Mary Margaret?"

"She was a miracle." The Queen bit her lip, "I assume, you're going to leave now. Leave us, leave the palace, since you don't have the obligations to be here. I won't stand in your way if that's what you want."

Robin frowned looking up at his, "I could never leave you. You're my mother. The King will always be my father."

A grin of joy spread across the Queen's face as she nearly ran into Robin's arms hugging him tightly, "That's the best Christmas gift I've ever been given." She pulled back to look up at him, "The throne, what do about your cousin?"

"I'm not about to let him win without a fight," Robin replied smiling down at his mother.

.::.

Meanwhile, at the parliament building, Marian and John were rushing a quick marriage ceremony with the justice of peace. They signed the certificate, finalizing their nuptials and as John went to kiss her, she gave him her cheek. It was clear she was only in this for the title, of Queen.

Marian turned to the Prime Minister as he stood to witness the union, "Now that we're married, can you get on with the coronation ceremony?"

The Prime Minister cleared his throat, "We cannot continue the coronation unless a majority of the King's advisory board is present."

John raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you hurry? The retainer will expire today."

"The law states the Queen must preside at the ceremony. It's Christmas Day, certainly, this can wait until tomorrow."

Marian scowled, "I don't care if it's Christmas, get her. Even if you have to go fetch her yourself."

The Prime Minister narrowed his eyes, what he wouldn't give to have Robin here taking his place as King. No one in Sherwood wanted John.

.::.

Regina sat at the airport, choking back tears as she waited for her flight back to New York. She let herself believe that maybe just maybe life was giving her a pass this time. Nothing ever came easily to her. Things always fell apart. With Robin, it all felt right but of course, that too fell apart. She twisted one of the charms on the bracelet Mary Margaret gave her and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand.

She dug her phone out of her pocket and called her father. "Merry Christmas, Peanut," she heard his gleeful voice come through the phone.

She smiled as a fresh batch of tears threatened to come out, "Doesn't feel like Christmas," she muttered, "I'm at the airport, waiting for my flight home."

"Did you get everything you need for your story?"

"And then some," she scoffed.

"Oh that's good, right?" Henry asked. Regina sniffled as the tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought about it all again. "Okay, not so good. What happened?"

"Everything went wrong, daddy." she stated, "The person I was worried about hurting with the story, got completely crushed. I failed, daddy. I royally screwed up."

"It's a learning experience, honey. We all fall down sometimes. Failure is just the seed for future successes down the road. You'll get it next time."

"I don't know…" she muttered frowning slightly, "Wait what did you say?"

"It's a learning experience?"

"No, no, the other part," Regina said digging out a notebook from her bag.

"Failure is just the seed for future successes? Too cheesy right?"

"Yes," she admitted, "but it reminded me of something. Daddy, I got to go." She hung up and looked down at a copy of the poem that she had that King Robert had written. Looking down at the line she was thinking of:

Point from a seed, an arrow's gift

She frowned reading it a few times, "Arrow," she said allowed, "The Arrow. Oh my god." She heard her flight being called over the loudspeaker and grabbed her luggage. She stopped though, "I have to fix this," she turned around heading out of the airport and hailing herself a taxi. "The palace and hurry."

The cab pulled up at the palace and she ran inside only to be stopped by the guards, "Please I have to see the Queen. I can fix this."

Miss Eugene had heard the commotion and came over staring at Regina. "Miss Mason, or whatever your name, you are not welcome here."

"I know," Regina nodded, "But please, I just need to see the Queen."

"The Queen isn't here."

Regina sighed, "Please, I can fix this. I think there is a way to prove that Robin is the rightful king. I just..Please let me help."

Miss Eugene glared down at her but signaled for the guards to let her in. "Do not make me regret this."

"Of course," Regina beamed at her, "The arrow, the ornament, that's the key." She said as she quickly walked with Miss Eugene towards the tree.

"What do you mean?" Miss Eugene asked her eyes bulging as Regina ran over to the ornament and pulled it off the tree, "Be careful with that."

Regina wasn't paying her attention and turning it around trying to get it open when suddenly she twisted it at the right angle and got the tip to open up. Inside was a rolled up piece of paper. Regina exchanged a look with Miss Eugene and pulled out the paper handing her the arrow. She read over it quickly, "Oh my god," she exclaimed showing it to Miss Eugene. They both shared a look and quickly ran out towards the cars.

"We have got to get this to the parliament before they crown John as king," Miss Eugene muttered as she ushered Regina into the town car and told the driver to hit it.

.::.

At the parliament, the Queen and Prince Robin had arrived as the King's advisors were starting to fill up the pews. The Prime Minister had been stalling as much as possible, not wanting to go through with this but had to nonetheless.

"Prime Minister, it looks like you have your quorum," Marian said gleefully.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, she looked up at her brother, "I don't care what they say, you are my King and my brother."

Robin smiled down at her rubbing her shoulder, "Thank you."

The prime minister sighed, "We must now, bear witness to King Robert's blood heir," he closed his eyes and John beamed and kneeled down next to him for the ceremony. "Count John presents his rightful claim to the crown and thrown." The room of advisors uttered this displeasure at this remark, this wasn't the coronation they had been hoping to see.

"Do you pledge your life and service to Sherwood and all its subjects and residents?" The prime minister asked.

"I do!" John proclaimed eagerly accepting the scepter.

"Do you swear to protect Sherwood and uphold its laws during wealth and poverty, peace and war?"

"I do," John grinned up at the Prime Minister's scowl.

The prime minister turned towards the room, "If anyone would wish to dispute Count John's claim to thrown, may they speak now or forever hold their peace." He looked around hoping that someone would speak up, anything to stop this madness. Nothing. Total silence, the Prime Minister looked around once more before sighing and picking up the crown, "Then I proclaim you…"

"STOP!" Regina yelled as she reached the room, out of breath. She had run in and just in time it seemed. The prime minister stopped what he was doing and everyone looked up at the balcony, Regina quickly made her way down the staircase to the parliament's floor.

John got up from his spot pointing to Regina, "Have her removed immediately!" he yelled.

"You are not King yet." The Queen uttered firmly, giving John a look that could kill. "If you have something to say, Miss Mills, please say it now." She looked over as Regina walked over to her.

"Your Majesty," Regina addressed, "Before the King passed, he amended the law. Passed a decree that would allow Robin to be his lawful successor to the throne."

Marian rolled her eyes, "She's lying. It's not like she hasn't lied before."

Mary Margaret turned to her glaring, "The Queen is speaking, kindly shut the fuck up."

"Here," Regina said giving the Queen the paper she found, "It was in the arrow, the ornament that your husband wanted to give you last year for Christmas."

The Queen read over the decree, joy registering on her face as she turned to her son who had been watching the whole scene but staying quiet. He would be lying if he said seeing Regina again didn't uplift all his spirits, he didn't realize how much he liked having her around and had missed her terribly since their last not so great encounter.

The Queen gave the piece of paper to Robin, "Read the decree," she said as she nodded.

Robin took it from her looking it over, "Let us be bound in future by truth and truth alone. Let us light up the shadows of the past. Though my blood may not run in his veins, Robin, Prince of Sherwood is my son." He smiled at his father's words. "And while this order gives him lawful rights to my throne, it is by his own attributes, spirit, sensitivity, intelligence, and heart that he earns this honor." He gulped as he read the line, his father believed in who he was as a man, he didn't want to change him or wanted Robin to be more like him. He thought Robin's own character would be exactly what Sherwood needed. Robin handed the decree to the Prime Minister as he digested the words he had just read.

John waved the scepter in Regina's direction, "This woman lied to everyone before, what makes you think she's telling the truth now?"

"I believe her," the Queen stated.

"It's signed with the King's official seal," the Prime Minister confirmed as applause broke out in the room. He turned to John, he took the scepter, "You don't need this." He looked over at Robin, "If we may pick up where we left off, Your Royal Highness."

"Please," Robin smiled.

"My wife and I will not allow this," John declared, "We will fight, side by side. We will hire an army of lawyers…"

"Get one to handle our divorce," Marian stated as she stormed off.

"What?" John gaped, "Marian? Marian wait!" He went off after her.

The Prime Minister cleared his throat, "Right, anyway, Your Royal Highness, if you please," he motioned to the cushion. Robin took his place as the Prime Minister gave him the scepter "If anyone would dispute, Prince Robin's claim to the throne may they speak now or forever hold their peace."

Robin gazed over his shoulder at Regina, smiling at her as she watched, when he turned back away from her she quietly slipped out of the room. She smiled, at least she fixed one thing and could head home knowing she hadn't ruined his life. She went over to the town car that was holding her luggage and asked the driver to take her to the airport, hoping to get another flight out to JFK today.

The Prime Minister picked up the crown and held it over Robin's head as he said: "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, Robin Louis Edward Locksley, King of Sherwood."

"Long may he reign," the Queen stated as cheers filled the room.

Robin stood up, he frowned when he noticed the spot that Regina had occupied was now empty. He looked around as the advisors, his mother, and sister all cheered and smiled at their new king.

.::.

A few days later, Regina sat in front of Fiona's desk as she looked over her piece. "So what do you think?" she asked.

Fiona flipped through it, "It's thoughtful, mature, very well written, but this will never see the light of day, Regina."

Regina frowned, "What? You just said that it was good."

"It's a puff piece, no one wants to read this. And it's not our brand."

"But," Regina picked up her article, "It's honest, it's the truth."

"You had the smoking gun in your hand, Regina. The adoption story. You had it. You could have broken the news on that and made your name in this world. You're not ready for this." She shook her head, "I know you were too green for this story, should have sent Mal."

"But this is what happened," Regina argued.

"I don't care," Fiona exasperated, "I need you back at the copy desk, Killian's article needs a little polish."

Regina looked at her in disbelief, "You know what, find someone else to do your cleanups. I'm done."

"What?" Fiona asked.

"I quit, effective immediately." She stormed out of Fiona's office and back to her desk to pack up.

Mal and August walked over to her, "What happened?"

"She wouldn't publish my piece, said I was too green. I quit." Regina shrugged as she put her laptop into her bag."

"What are you going to do now?" August asked.

Regina turned around leaning against her desk, "I'm going to focus on my own thing."

"That's what I've been telling you to do," Mal smiled at her.

"Yeah, you were right," Regina nodded, "I'm going to start with a blog about King Robin, see what happens from there."

"Good luck, doll," August said as he hugged her.

"Drinks tomorrow?" Mal asked as she waited for her turn.

Regina nodded, "I'll be at the diner if you need me." She turned towards the elevator and headed out.

.::.

New Year's Eve had rolled around and New York City was bustling as always. Regina was waiting tables at the diner. Her dad had given her a job there while she got her footing with her blog. Her first article had picked up some speed.

Mal and August had stopped by for dinner with her at the diner the three of them sitting at a table by the window, eating her father's famous burgers.

"You have over 20,000 likes on this article and it just went up a couple days ago!" Mal exclaimed as she looked at her blog, "I think we need to celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Henry asked as he walked over to the table.

"Regina's article is going viral," August grinned.

Regina rolled her eyes, "It's not going viral, that's next to nothing in the grand scheme."

"For a new blog, this is great," Mal said. Regina was about to refute her statement when a snowball hit the window behind them.

"What the hell," Regina said looking out to see three guys waving at them.

"Oh sorry, Uncle Henry," Mal said looking over at Regina's dad, "Those are our dates."

Henry laughed, "Have fun kids. Happy New Year."

Regina walked Mal and August to the door, "Who's the third guy?"

"Well, we thought maybe you'd like to join," August suggested.

Regina shook her head, "You guys know I'm not ready for that. It's too soon."

Mal looked at her sympathetically, "If you change your mind, we'll be at Tink's party."

"Have fun."

Regina went back to cleaning up the tables as the night went on.

There were 10 minutes left of the year, Regina was wiping down a table thinking of everything that had happened in the last few weeks. Never in a million years would she have thought she would have been through all that. Her father had pulled out the champagne for the rest of the staff as they waited for the new year to roll around. The feeling of new beginnings was in the air.

Regina was lost in thought when a snowball hit the window she was standing in front of, she gasped ready to yell at her friends when she looked up and saw the one person she never thought she'd see again. The one person she had hoped more than anything to see but had told herself she never would. She stared for a moment before grabbing her coat and making her way out to him.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" She asked as she got closer to him.

"I didn't get a chance to say a proper goodbye," he responded. "Or thank you."

Regina shook her head, "You don't have to thank me, I was just fixing what I messed up in the first place."

"No," he said, "You opened the door that needed to be opened. My mother and I were finally able to talk about everything and really put all that behind us. You did what any great reporter would do." He watched her as she ducked her head a smile creeping on her face, "Mary Margaret showed me your blog."

"She did?" Regina looked up at him.

Robin nodded, "Why didn't you publish that in your magazine?"

Regina laughed slightly, "Too fluffy for the magazine, apparently." She rolled her eyes, "But it gave me the push I needed to leave and do my own thing. To write the truth about you, that you're kind, thoughtful, that you stole my cab," Robin laughed at that, "And that you're going to rule from the heart."

Robin smiled listening to her, "Mary Margaret misses you, so do I."

"Robin, I have missed you so much," Regina replied truthfully.

Robin slipped a hand into his pocket, "The palace is very lonely for a king, without a queen," he said as he kneeled down on one knee pulling out the ring box that held the heirloom diamond ring that had been passed down for generations in his family. The same one his mother wore until recently when she gifted it to him to go find his true love.

Regina gasped as she saw him, "What, but... My whole is in New York," she argued.

"We can come back as often as you want," he retorted.

"But my career…"

"I'm not going to make you give up anything, Regina, you can keep your blog or write for whatever magazine, hell I'll even buy you the magazine to run as you wish if that's what you want."

Regina sighed, "Robin, I can't leave my father. He only has me."

"I'll give him his own wing in the palace, or buy him a new diner over in Sherwood, or we can just pick this one up and take it there. We can make this work, Regina. I love you."

"Robin," Regina laughed softly.

"How long are you planning on keeping a king on his knee?" he teased as he started to feel the snow on the ground seeping through his pants.

She reached for his hands pulling him up to a standing position. "Robin, you don't even know me. I don't think you've thought this through."

"I know enough, and I know I've never more certain of any decision than I have this one. You're special, Regina. I've known that since the moment we met. There's something about you that has drawn me in. I want to marry you. If you'll have me."

Follow your heart, she took a deep breath and leaned up on her tiptoes capturing his lips with her own in a deep kiss.

"Is that a yes?" Robin said as they pulled apart.

"Yes," Regina smiled, "Yes, I'll marry you."

Robin beamed at her as he pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. "Perfect fit," he mused.

They stared into each other's eyes and just as the clock struck midnight Robin pulled Regina into another kiss, kicking off the new year together.

Inside the diner, Henry Mills had witnessed the whole scene play out with a smile on his face. He looked over at the family picture he kept up, "you would have been so proud of the woman she is now," he said as he looked upon his late wife's face.


End file.
